Power of One
by Shinu
Summary: Zell POV: I’m going on a mission. With Quistis, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Seifer. I think it’s a suicide mission. They think it’s cool. I play along. R
1. Default Chapter

**Power of One**

_Chapter 1_

Zell's POV.

You know, if you'd ask people would they prefer sleeping or being awake, they'd say sleeping would be better. If you'd ask why, they would say because of the dreams. If you would ask them about the nightmares, they would say that maybe they would see a nightmare, but it would stop like always. Then they would dream of wonderful, beautiful and peaceful things. Everything would be alright.

I, personally think they are stupid. They have chose death over life. Dreams are tempting. I had a dream and lived only to fulfill it, I wanted to like my grandfather. But at some point I realized that I can't become like him. We are all different. That time I became depressed. Thankfully nobody noticed. They were depressed themselfs, Selphie at least... It was when we escaped from D-District prison. When that one man was aiming me, ready to shoot... I didn't know what happened. It just snapped inside me. You can't become like him. You can't be him. I was ready to let everything end like that. That's why I didn't fight.

I was ready to die then.

But Squall saved me. I had no time for selfpity then, the others were in danger too, so I thought everything through in the car after we were safe and realized a few things.

The reasons that I had to live, the reasons that I wanted to live.

First. My Ma. She would be very sad if I died. And I love her, I want to make her proud. Even if she isn't my real mother, I love her like she would be and she loves me like her own son. She deserves happines for even putting up with me. And my real mother, I want to make her proud too. Even if I don't know who she is, or was, if she's dead, I still have this warm feeling when I think of her and my father, I picture them smiling at me and nodding approvingly. I'm sure they like my Ma too. And my Ma would like them. I'm sure of that.

Another reason is my friends. Selphie probably lost many friends when the missiles reached Trabia garden. She and the others need me. Or that's what I think. After all that Ultimecia thing, even Squall has started to show emotions. More than just anger and uncaring. He is happy now that he and Rinoa have each others. Rinoa is happier than before. Selphie has moved on now that she had her revenge, and is happily together with Irvine and Irvine is happy to have friends, he told me that he really didn't have any in Galbadian Garden. Quistis is happy now that she got her instructor job back.

Even Seifer, Fuijin and Raijin are back.

Yeah, they are back alright. Seifer's still annoying me, teasing me, making me mad, getting me into trouple, keeping me from getting my hot dogs and at times even sabotating my training. He stole my gloves once. I found them in a tree later when I was training outside garden in the woods. Just enough high that I had to climb into the tree. And about Fujin, she is still the one or two words woman. And Rajin...Well...Ya know... Yeah, the discipline commitee is here. ...Yay...

Now, why am I thinking about these things? Because I'm going on a mission. With Quistis, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Seifer. I think it's a suicide mission. They think it's cool. I play along. For the most part. About the mission. We are divided to two groups. I'm with Quistis and Seifer. We are team singles. Rinoa, Squall, Selphie and Irvine form team pairs. I hate the names. Anyways... We are going near Esthar, to the freaking desert, trying to find a Galbadian base that is like the D-District prison but if needed can go fully under the sand. See why I think it's suicide mission? If not, I'll tell ya. Now, the old D-DP would rise up, and if needed, goes dawn on the ground level while this thing, D-base, is under ground so if they spot us, they just push a button and we are trapped underground with no where to go. And I have to follow Quistis' orders. No fun. She is so... so bossy!!

"ZELL!!!" Huh? I blink and look at the others who stare at me.

"What?" I ask. Selphie is giggling, Irvine smirking, Rinoa smiling, Seifer just looking, Squall shaking his head and Quistis loking angrily at me. Whewie... I hate that look, makes me feel guilty.

"Haven't you listened a word I've said?" She asks, not angrily but like she was tired. And I can't help but to feel like it's because of me. I look down.

"Sorry." Quistis just sighs. I feel bad. Like I'd done something really bad. Like cheated or something like that.....I don't like cheating...

"What is wrong with you?!" She suddenly snaps. I feel even more guilty. "You don't listen, you don't even notice when Seifer mocks you, you don't get mad, you don't laugh. You just... You just are. Sitting there like a puppet." She said. The others look at me. Waiting for my reply. The thing is, I have none. I have used them all. And I don't think she would like another sorry. Now I'm feeling depressed again. They are disappointed of me. I can't help it. I zone off many times, I've always done that. But these days, they have started to yell at me because of it. But... I guess they never have really noticed before. I never really was any of the important people in the group. Irvine was the sharpshooter, Quistis knows the laws and fighting, Rinoa is the motherly person, Selphie is the one who makes the days shadows fade away, Squall is the leader... What does that leave? They don't need me. And now that Seifer's with us, they have the extra power too.

"Zell?"

"I'm sorry." I answer again. "I'm just thinking."

"What can be more important than this?" Quistis asked. "Galbadia is gathering forces! They might attack. No, they _will_ attack. They tasted power and want more! What can be more important than stopping them!? Tell me--"

"That's enough. I think he got the message." Squall said. Everybody had been silent. No smiles or anything. Even Seifer had listened. Yeah, I noticed everybody's looks. They were curious. We'll I'll tell them.

"—Death. That's what I was thinking about, death." I really hate the way it came, like it was nothing. Everybody's looking at me now. It's really annoying. Squall cleares his throat and I'm thankfull when he starts to tell the plan over, mosty to me. And this time I listen. And after two first sentences, I'm sure it's a only a matter of luck if we survive or not.

"—So, is everything clear to you, Zell?" Squall asked me after he had explained the plan over. He really has been nice to me, maybe I'm not the only one who is thinking that this mission might just be our last. Well, I'm almost sure that it's my last... After all, I have to do most things alone, being the miracle boy I am, I have to sneak into the control room and make sure that no one notices the others. Seifer and Quistis are gonna help me for a while before going off to their location. So, I'm gonna be on my own... defend myself with my own fists and help the others through monitors, possibly trying to sabotage the alarm system compleatly. And what for? We need to get few blue prints. If you ask me, it would be wiser to wait 'till the thing pops up from undergroud, set a bomb to it and let it blow. Bye bye bad guys! Ha! That would be a good way... But no, it would mean that many people would die.... I'm so doomed. "Zell?"

"Oh! Yeah I understand everything perfectly, I just have to ask, do we have a third radiophone so I can contact you guys?" I asked, the question just popped in my mind. A good question, I have to give myself that.

"No, you'll just have to follow us from the monitors and help us anyway you can." Squall answered. He lost few points now... Really, if I don't have a radiophone, how can I help them???? I'd ask him about it but I don't want him to be mad at me. After all, these might be the last few moment we have together. I wonder if anybody else has realized this...

It took a while to get to Fisheman's Horizon by car, considering that we drove on railway. Quistis said it would be good to go by car, which is small so they won't detect us... Then she gave a lecture after I had told her my opnion.Which,by the way, was that if the galbadians did see us, it would be _very_ suspicious and they just might get prepaired for an attack. Anyways, when we reached Fisherman's Horizon we continued by walking. Squall has his arm around Rinoa's waist, Quistis is scolding Seifer for calling Irvine names... Funny, she never actually defended me when Seifer picked on me. Selphie seems bored as she watches them. And now she's looking at me and I don't like the grin that her lips form on her face. So she wants something, that's propably something the others wouldn't do. "How are you feeling?" I look at her, she is just like that, sweet and caring.. That's why I love her like I would a sister. I fake a smile, it's easy, I do it often.

"I'm fine. Why?" I ask, though I think it's obvious.

"You just seemed different today in the car... Some how out of character. Not your usual cheerful self." She said, shrugging. I nod.

"Yeah, well I'm a bit nervous. You know, about the mission and all." More like I'm freaking depressed about how you guys have treated me over the past few months. Like I'm nothing, like it wouldn't matter if I died and that's why you a re making me do the stuff that is the most dangerous. Or the fack how no one of you really knows me, respects me, help me... notice me. Selphie's smiling. She's so easy to fool. The easiest of them all, I just have to keep on smiling. She nods and notices that Quistis is finished with the two boys and runs to Irvine who throws his arm around her shoulders. Seifer and Quistis are still fighting. And I feel invisible again. Like a ghost that is stuck, can't move forward, can't go back. I need to say something soon, so they won't suspect a thing. "How long till we're there?"

"What, it little chiken getting tired?" Seifer asked, smirking as evilly as always. I don't think my glare is enough to make him stop, but thank the god Quistis answers me just as Seifer is about say something, which surely wouldn't be apology.

"About three hours." She answers and I fall quiet for a while.

"So damn long?" I ask. Quistis turns around and stops, her hand on her hips. I don't like that look she's giving me. I don't like it at all.

"Stop whining Zell Dincht! Act like a SeeD should! If you are in such a hurry, then run ahead!" She shouted. What did I do? I narrow my eyes and ball my fists. Everyone's looking. Seifer is smirking, Irvine and Selphie look a bit worried, Rinoa seems shocked and Squall remains impassive.

"Fine!" I say and walk pass them, quickening my pace until I'm running hard. My anger gives me adrenaline along with the tears I hold back. I've never been good with people. I know that it doesn't seem like that, but it is true. True I have friends, but not true frineds. They don't know me. Nobody does, I've always kept my distance. You don't see me telling my secrets to anybody, you don't see me training with anyone, you don't see me usually with my friends when I'm in the garden. Squall and rinoa are always together, just like Irvine and Selphie. Quistis is busy and Seifer's with Fujin and Raijin... Not that I would hang out with him... Then there was this library girl... She was nice and I was really gonna give it a try but... I was too late. Heard that she and another SeeD got together. Even Ma doesn't know about my depressive thoughts. She would have a heart attack if she found out what I think when I'm left to my own thoughts. I still haven't cut myself like many others would have at this point. The kitchen knifes look tempting, though. Those blades are always so shiny, so pure, so perfect. And that's why I won't use them. I'm scared. Not only of the pain that those might cause but that I'll ruin the perfection with my blood. It's getting darker now... just like my thoughts. It's funny how things are these days. I grew up the the others but they don't know me, they don't see me. I've never been popular. Before I became a SeeD and saved the World with the others, I was actually one of those boys who have big dreams and no problems at all. Then I met them all and now I sorta wish I never had. They are nice an all but... Look at the bad sides of it. I remember my past. I've become depressive. I remember how my parents died.

Yeah, that's right. I know how they died. But I don't want to think about it now. Got enough on my mind as it is. I'm still running. I'm out of breath and I think I'm way ahead of the others...

I wonder if they are talking about me now? If they are, are they talking bad or good things about me. I wonder if they are like me. If they put mask of their own on so that their real emotions don't show?

"I don't think so..." My whisper breaks the silence that has been looming over me. Selphie has expressed her feelings out loud more than once. Squall still has his small mask of indifference but Rinoa is ripping it of piece by piece. Quistis is just like she is. Letting everyone know her opinions. Seifer is the same and Irvine too. But I mask my feeling by being happy. It has worked so far.

Wow! I've soon reached the other end of the railway!! Damn I'm fast!.... I think, I have no idea how long I've been running. I stop and rest when I'm wating for the others. I enjoy the silence. It's soothin and the starlit sky is beutiful. Or the parts where you can see the sky... There's a lot of clouds....

"Maybe this mission won't be as horrible as it first seemed." I immdiately regret saying that as it starts raining, making me soaking wet in a minute. And just as I started to think like some time a ago, before everything started.

"...I hate this mission."

­­

That was the first chapter... Hope you like it, I'm sorry for any spelling errors but english isn't my mother language.

It's not long, it's not particulary good but if you found it interesting or you liked it, please tell by a review... I'll try to work on the next chapter. And also I haven't decided if I should pair Zell with anyone, so feel free to comment on that too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are from FFVIII.

_-Shinu_


	2. Arriveing in Esthar

**Power of One**

_Chapter 2_

"_On your last day, remember, we never die_

_death does not exist for us"_

Zell POV.

Now, while sitting in the rain -soaked, may I add- and waiting for my friends to get their lazy butts over here, I've actually done some thinking. Not just one thing, many things, I've let my mind wander around like naked Irvine after the SeeD party. _Man_ was he pathetic the next day... Anyways.... I ended up singing in the rain! Get it?... Guess not... I'm amusing myself here... Not that it really matters if I go insane now, I'm gonna die anyways....

I sure would love a hotdog right about now.

Too bad I was too stupid to take some with me, Ma would have made them if I asked. I'm sure of that. She's the best. Guess I won't get those anymore... Gah!! Depressive thoughts! Depression just doesn't look good on me!!That's Squall's act! Can't steal that, he would beat me to a bloody bulb in no time. Or not. He still needs me to selflessly sacriface myself to save the planet. I feel so... Dunno... Important, in a way. In another I feel like a drowning rat on a kamikaze mission. Going to die looking pitiful...

Honestly where in the HELL are they! I'm freezing my butt off here! Gah! Who wants to die with a pneumonia?!?! Not me! I want to look cool and healthy! Like grandpa did. Or so they told me.

I know I can't ever be like him, but I try. Everyone needs a dream, or they'll wither away doing nothing. Just like Grandma did. That was after Grandpa died. They told us that he died in place of many others. That is one of the many reasons why I look up to him, another is that he was the one who taught me to fight. Not with guns like he, but with my own fists.

"A day when a man can no longer trust in himself in battle, is a day we all die."

That's what he said. I still don't get it. But he was wise. In battle and in life, he would always win. I still have all of his guns. Except for one that was buried with Grandma. That gun was the most beautiful of them all, silver coloured, light and easy to handle. It was her gift to him when he was going to war, it was the last gun he used. I remember the words he said before he left Balamb. "On our last day, remember, we never die, death does not exist for us." Those words are from a song that was made so long ago... The only place where it might still be is Esthar... I can't remember the song. But Grandpa used to sing it. Even if the music was a bit.. eh, unGrandpa-like....?

"Zell!!" Wow! Look at this, they finally got here! "Zell! Get moving! We have to hurry or we might get ill!" Quistis yells at me as she flies past. She's still mad? What a strange lady. I forgave her after it started raining and got angry at the skies instead. Well, it's her problem.

"Ok! Go ahead!" I shout at her and run after them. Selphie and Irvine run like Quistis would be behind them with her whip. Well, she is, actually. Seifer's fighting with Squall whos comebacks are like always.

Lame.

Rin in running with me.

"Kinda cold rain, right?" She asks, smiling like always.

"Yeah, I think I can feel my legs freezing!" I reply with a half-hearted grin and she giggles. I like her, she's always been so nice to me. Like a sister! I've always wanted a sister! Why not brother, you ask? Easy, I have the picture that brothers are like Seifer. I do not like Seifer.

End of story.

Okay, he's not that bad. What am I thinking? He has terrorised me for the best part of my life, of course he is!

"Well, Laguna sent some people to pick us up and give us a ride, so we don't need to walk all the way there." She knows when to tell the right things. I give her a smile, true this time. I know we are in the middle of a continent that it mostly desert and really hot all _days_ but freezing at nights... I bet that if you would toss hell up here, it would freeze over.

I miss my punching bags.

At times like these, when it's really cold, training really helps! I can't even shadow box when I'm running. Running usually makes people sweat but not me...

Well it does but not just that much. And I am not saying that I am better than the others, it's just that I have to train harder, I always have to be in top form. It would be useless in mid-battle I would be so out of breath that I couldn't dodge an attack. Or block it well. It could mean death to me. Not that it really matters now...

Oh great, I'm all depressive again! My mind just can't wonder the way it used to! Damn it! What before was a mind full of butterflies and flowers is now a mind full of.... Nothing. But depressive toughts. AND I HATE THEM!!! Those toughts make me mad!

"Oof!" My thinking is interrupted by that funny sound which came from Rinoa, who now lay face first on the muddy ground, looking hilarious. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. The other stopped and turned to stare at me but I just couldn't stop. She looks so funny, eyes wide and mouth open. Her face is all muddy. I wish I had a camera.

Actually, I do, but I need it for later.

Her lips slowly curve into a smile and I help her up. She hugs me, getting me all muddy. Thanks a lot Rin. "It's so nice to see you are okay!" She says. I think that she has noticed my depression. I need to fix that.

"What do you mean "okay"?" I ask. I have to keep my act. My secret will go with me to my grave.

"You have been acting so different lately, you used to be all smiles." She answered, looking down at the ground. And I tought I was a good actor! There goes my future job... Forget that.

"I guess I've been a bit stressed. This is an important mission. I need to concentrate on it a bit more than I did any of my other missions." I look at her in the eyes.

" I won't fail you guys."

Everyone's so quiet at that. "Not this time." Rinoa looks down. She remembers my little slip in Timber, everyone does. Well, except for Irvine. But he's quiet too. But I'm happy, it seems like they think that I'm just afraid I will fail them, like I did back then. I look around and find Seifer staring at me. We lock eyes. I think he's looking for something. Maybe something that would let him know if I was lying. Soon he turns his gaze back to the horizon. Guess he didn't find anything he liked. I hope he found nothing.

No one will ever know. I don't want them to. They don't need to.

"There are two cars coming our way." Seifer said and drew his gunblade. We all stood stright then, the sounds of the others releasing their weapons met my ears with welcome familiarity. We were all ready to fight, just in case if the cars would be full of Galbadians. You never know. There was a pause while everyone waited for the cars to get closer so we would be able to see what kind of cars they would turn out to be, Ethar or Galbadian?

"You can put own your weapons, those are from Esthar." Squall says. And he's right. Some of us let out a reliefed sigh and all of us relax visibly as we wait for the cars to arrive.

I'm so glad that they arrived. I'm freezing. And I think the others are too. I just want to go to sleep... Maybe I should take shower before that, though. Rinoa should. And my clothes need to be washed. Or not. I took extra that I will wear for the mission.

I guess I won't be needing these much longer. NO!!!! Depressive toughts AGAIN!!! How do those get into my head!?! Okay, think happy... happy... happy..................The cars are here! Yay!!!! GO ME! If that wasn't a happy tought, then what is?

"Squall and I are gonna get to this one, what about you, Zell?" Rinoa asks me. Everybody's looking at me. Oh, I wish I had listened, then I would know where Quistis is going, I have the feeling that I want to avoid her for a while.

"Zell'll come with me and Irvine, Right Zell?" Selphie asks and clings to my arm. I smile and nod.

"Okay Selph!" I say and grin my trademark grin and look at her and her face brightens.

"I'll go with Squall and Rinoa, Seifer you should come too."Quistis says and Seifer glances at me before getting into the car, followed by Quistis. I wonder that was about. That glance just had something in it. I don't know what.

I haven't been enough close with Seifer to know him all that well. And I hate that, I hate not to know. And he knows it.

Oh! I get it now! He was disappointed 'cause he now can't annoy me in the car! That or he's in love with Selphie and that glance was a glare because he was jealous about Selphie clinging to my arm. Or because I get to ride with Irvine........What? How could I know what his sexual identity is. I mean, have you ever seen him with a boy? A girl? Me neither.

"Hey Zell?" Irvine asks now that we are in the car and heading towards Esthar.

"Yeah?" I ask, my super grin -fake, of course- plastered on my face. I don't want them to get suspicious, now do I? Of course not.

"The things Quistis said today, she didn't really mean it." He says. I wasn't waiting for that. I don't know what I feel. Or maybe I do. It's something that's mix of confusion, anger, sadness, happiness and embarrassment. But luckily my actors instincs kick in and I give him a soft smile.

"Yeah, I know." I reply, keeping my voice soft too, then sifting my gaze from Irvine to outsise. "I think it's stress that made her say those things to me, and I understand."

Then I look at the pair again.

Selphie has this sweet, caring smile on her face, eyes wide and full of worry and sympathy. Irvine would seem like he wouldn't be moved but I know him and his body language tells me that he is really worried about me.

I'm gonna miss them. I'm gonna miss Selphie's smiles, laughing and cheering. And Irvine's jokes, his support and worry. I offer them a true smile while lying this time. "And I'm happy I can help her by letting her yell at me. Friends do things like these to each others." Selphie smiles wide and Irvine nods. I love them. I really do and I know just the words to say to them. And I now when and how to tell them.

"I so did not!!" Selphie shouts as Irvine and I laugh at her. We are discussing about our childhood times. "I never would have done that!" She argues. I really didn't know she had it in her when she was little.

"But you did. And it's not that bad, you were angry, sad and confused." Irvine says. I wished I could have seen that.

"I think I would remember biting Seifer's butt!" She shouts and I burst out laughing again. The thing was just too funny.

She had bitten Seifer's ass after I had left and they were fighting because Seifer didn't admit that he missed me. He had said "kiss my ass" to her, well she certanly hadn't kissed it! I wish I could have seen his face! He must have been so mad! And shocked! And offended! And embarassed! I wish I could go back in time... Maybe Ellone would help? Nah, I don't wanna bother her.

"What about the others, were they affected at all after I left? I mean, Seifer must have been happy the next few years, I never really knew Squall and Quistis was just bossing me around. You two were the only ones that actually talked to me." I ask, it's great to discuss these things with Irvine and Selphie. It helps getting my mind off things.

"Well, Squall was even more depressed after that, Quistis stopped bossing for a couple of months and even shed a few tears.

Seifer.... Well at first he was really angry, breaking things and all but that was the first time I ever saw him cry." Irvine said. Selphie and I look at him in awe.

"He cried??" Selphie asks. It's really something to hear, I mean how many time you see Seifer cry?? I think it's a once-in-a-life-time chance. And he cried because I left.

I feel so honoured.

"Yeah... In the flower field at nights. I think it lasted for a few weeks." Irvine tells us. "I think you were quite important to him." Me? Important to Seifer? Pfft. Yea right. Like that would ever happen. I mean the guy has teased me almost my entire life! How could I be important to him? He tried to kill me many times...

But still I wonder. He has been acting different lately. And he was kinda manipulated by Ultimecia and his dreams when tried to kill us... He has been a great help... Maybe he thinks me as a war buddy? Or something like that, maybe he could even think me as a friend!

...Nah.

"We are here!!" Selphie says, jumping in her seat. Where does that energy come from?? Is she a human? I look out the window and notice that Esthar looks just like before. Still beautiful city full of wonders and new technology. But I think I prefer small town and villages. Like Balamb and Winhill. Full of flowers and nice old people along with few children. I was actually planning on moving to Winhill when I'd be old and not fit to do SeeD missions anymore. It's so sad how dreams can just shatter into thousands of pieces in a second.

We get out of the car, just outside the palace where we get to an elevator that takes us inside. I like these things, they go so high and faaaaaast!!!! I grin to myself. I really love the ride. Well, I loved it but now Seifer's giving me the stare again. He's sitting next to me, if you wanna know. On the right side. This time I narrow my eyes only a little bit and pretend to be searching something from his eyes. And there it is, his lovely frown, the one we all know and love. How many times have I seen that frown on his face? All my LIFE! Well that should teach him!

The ride is over too soon. But I like to see Laguna, Ward and Kiros.

In the dreamland I usually 'was' Ward but I was Kiros a couple of times too. Laguna greets us with a warm smile, I think that he is our father figure... I don't know why and it feels a bit wrong, considering that he is Squall's father. Kiros gives us a nod and tells that Ward is happy to see us and Ward nods. I wonder what's it like to lose your voice. Must be horrible. I also wonder why Kiros never talks about himself. He just says what he assumes that Ward would say, never his own feelings. But it's not like I'm the one to talk about expressing true feelings.

"Welcome! It's great to see you guys!" Laguna says. I don't think he has aged a day after the dreamland times. He is always so cheerful. I like him.

"I think you are all a bit tired after the trip so I'm gonna skip the welcoming speech this time! I'll give it to you after you've returned from your mission!" He smiles and motions towards Kiros and Ward. "They'll show you your rooms, I would but I still have some things to do before going to bed." He tells us, actually looking sorry. I think he would want to spend some time with his son... So Kiros and Ward show us the way and we follow.

"This is miss Rinoa's room." Kiros informs after we have walked a while. Rinoa opens the door and before she enters she smiles to us all.

"Good night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" With that she shuts the door and most likely gets a shower to free herself from the mud. Or that's what I would do if I were her. But then again, she's not that normal... She might just go to sleep covered in mud...

"Bed bugs.... She can kiss my ass..." Seifer mumbles and I burst out laughing again. Everybody looks at me. "The hell's your problem!?" Seifer says glaring at me , I just keep on laughing and soon Selphie starts to giggle and Irvine has this goofy smile on his face.

We continue with Irvine half dragging me because I can't walk very well while laughing my head off. But after a good while I finally can contain my laughter. And in a second it's only me and Seifer who walk after Ward and Kiros. Oh, and lets not forget the akward silence. Suddenly Kiros stops and points a door to his left.

"This is Mr. Almasy's room." He informs and then points to a room across Seifer's. "And this is yours, Zell." He says and I thank him and he and Ward leave quickly. I think they are tired too. I know I am. Oh no, Seifer's staring at me again. I give a quick grin and open the door to my room.

"G'night, Seifer!" Then I quickly go in and close the door. I think I heard him say a muffled 'good night' but I'm not so sure. Not that it really matters or anything.

I put my back pack down and take some clean clothes and change into them . Then I take out the video camera, putting it on a table close to the bed and sit on the bed. I put the video camera on and for once, drop my act compleatly and tell them what my heart tells me.....

TBC...

So, there was the second chapter, I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry that you had to wait so long...

I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed! Without you, this chapter wouldn't be with us today... So thank you so much! I luv you all!! And special thanks to my beta-reader, silver salamander!!

I try to make the third chapter sometime after I've done the third chapter to Parade of Falling Rain. (That is, if you want me to...)

Thank you again!

And before anyone can sue me, I DON'T OWN FFVIII!!!

Hope you'll review and tell me what you think.

Till then,

-_Shinu_


	3. Last Chance

**Power of One**

Chapter 3 

"_One step will take me back inside,_

_another sees my end"_

Zell's POV.

Have you ever felt the feeling when you don't want to wake up but you are glad that you truly can wake up?

Well, that's how I'm feeling now as I'm lying in my bed. I don't really want to get up from the nice large, warm, soft bed and try and find the kitchen. But in a way I'm happy to find that I can still open my eyes. I can still see the sun, the sky and all the beautiful things around me. But I still hear something –some call it conscience, I call it the annoying little voice inside my head- that tells me that this might just be the last time I'll ever see the sun, the sky… Selphie looming over me, with a scary look on her face, the tr… HUH?

"SELPHIE!" I yell, mouth wide open in shock. When did she learn to creep up on someone _silently_? She's usually noisier than everyone else! But she just gives me her Cheshire cat smile and plonks herself down on my bed.

Typical.

She knows that I don't like when people touch my things. Even if this bed isn't technically my property, I'm still occupying it at the moment!

"Good morning there Zell!" She says, and giggles. "Like the hairstyle!"

Argh… She _knows_ that I'm not a morning person, she _knows_ I usually don't get much sleep, and she _knows_ I'm too tired to argue with her. Still, she's the only one of us who is able to jump out of bed, so it's her job to drag us all out of bed in the mornings.

Quistis seems to have no problem with getting up early, but she has the attitude of a ruby dragon with a stick up its ass in the morning.

Squall is quieter than ever in the mornings, so he's completely incapable of waking other people up.

Irvine is much like me. Not understanding that he's awake and that there is a whole other world outside his shut eyelids.

If Seifer would ever try to 'wake' me up, I'd probably end up in a coma.

And me, well I can't seem to comprehend the whole 'early to bed, early to rise' thing, also I'm quite jumpy and have the habit of screaming like a schoolgirl when someone surprises me.

I groan and run my hand through my hair that –without a doubt- is sticking up in various directions. I drag myself out of bed, pushing Selphie off in the process. I ignore her cries and continue to hobble over to the shower, where I can wash the night's sleep away, and Woah…

Do something about this hair.

When I finally was done showering, Selphie's still there, sitting on my bed staring off into space, with a faint smile playing on her lips, probably off in fairyland. "You need something?" I ask, just realising that I hadn't spoken a word to her all morning. But judging from the size of her smile, I don't think she minded me being a bit dazed.

"Not really, just thought that I'd wait for you." She says breezily, still smiling.

That was fine with me. I go through my stuff, grab some clean clothes, and run off to the bathroom to change.

It's not that I feel uncomfortable changing around her, but I don't think she'd be particularly overjoyed, seeing as she has a boyfriend who happens to be my friend and all.

"Squall wants us to meet him and the others in the dining room. He said we need discuss the mission."

Selphie shouted from the other room.

"Oh, right." I answer and put my shirt on.

"You don't sound happy."

"I was kinda wishing that I could grab some breakfast first." I say, quickly checking my hair before opening the door to find her standing there, giggling.

"What?" I ask, slightly suspicious.

I don't get it. Do I look funny or something? Or has she finally lost it?

"Silly, it's already 3 PM, a little late to get breakfast, don't you think?" She asks me, still grinning. I quickly glance around at the clock, which unfortunately confirms her statement.

Damn that traitor! It's in my room, it should be on my side! But dismissing the clock's betrayal, I let her see my first morning grin.

"Oh. But you know me. It's never too late to get breakfast!" I say and put my arm on her shoulder before leading her out of my room, shutting the door as we leave.

As we reached the dining room, I immediately notice that everyone else is there already. No big surprise really, I'm always late. It's part of my image, you know. Quistis gives me a look that clearly tells me that she's annoyed because they had to wait for me again. Doesn't matter, she gives me it all the time, and as always, I gave her a replying grin.

"Fancy seeing you here." Seifer says, an eyebrow raised. I frown, wondering what he meant, I mean, aren't I supposed to be here after all? So what's so strange about it?

"What do you mean?" I ask him, with a weird look. I want to make him feel even a bit stupid, if the guy is capable of feeling, that is. He just shrugs and smirks.

"I just felt like saying that." He informs and I see Squall shaking his head at Seifer's behaviour. Seifer's always been the I-do-what-I-want,-when-I-want-and-where-I-want,-and-if-you-got-a-problem-with-it,-go-jump-off-a-mountain-and-die type. Yup, some things never change.

I sit next to Rinoa who shoots a quick smile at me, I give her an answering grin before looking across the table. I nod to Squall who nods back before beginning to go over the plan. "The D-Base always rises at night, to fill their air tanks. We will have to get in without anyone noticing. The problem is, that the place has nowhere to hide while waiting for all the soldiers to get in." He explains.

"Why don't we just knock out some soldiers and disguise ourselves?" Irvine asks. Good question, really. Squall shakes his head, no good.

"The whole place is packed with Galbadian soldiers. We can't attack any of them or their whole military attacks us."

Squall is such a party pooper, always pointing out faults when the plan is simple. I still thought just blowing the damn place to smithereens was the best idea.

My idea, as a matter of fact.

But oh no... Squall said that it would damage the environment, kill too many and be too loud.

...Spoilsport.

"Then how are we going to get in?" Rinoa asks. Another good question.

"When they have filled the air tanks, they will go back inside the D-base and most likely go underground again. That gives us about two minutes to run from our hiding place to the door, take out the guards in it and get on with the mission. All has to be done silently."

You know, I'm pretty sure Squall hasn't realised that we are just humans. I think the others are thinking the same, judging from their expressions.

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me." I say and everyone stares. Squall gives me a small smile and I give him a reassuring nod. Someone has to believe in him, right? Besides, has he ever let us down? I still trust him with my life, and if I'm lucky, maybe everything will turn out all right. Maybe I won't die, maybe I'll still see my Ma and find someone that's really special to me. Just maybe, if I only hope and believe.

After we went over the rest of the plan Squall fixed us with a stare that meant that there was some really serious stuff coming.

"I want you all to know that I'm not forcing you to do this. I understand that this mission is a lot more dangerous than any of the others. If someone fails his or her job, I'm not going to blame them." He kept a small pause from his talk. "And I know..." He took a deep breath. "There is always a chance that someone might not come home safely. There is always a risk. No matter what the mission is." He let his eyes wonder a bit and then looks straight at us, raw determination glowing in his grey eyes. "I know what I'm getting into. I want you to think about yourselves and tell me if you are ready to go."

So that's what he's trying to tell us. This is our last chance to back out of the mission.

Last chance to save ourselves.

Part of me wants to back out of it. I know that this will probably be my last one. Might be this is the last time I will be able to see my friends. My few last hours.

Another part is telling me to go with them. To fight with them, protect them and be there for them when they need my help the most.

To sacrifice my life for them.

When the time comes, I don't think I will hesitate.

The part that is telling me that, is my heart.

The same heart, that told me to trust Squall, the heart which kept me from hitting Seifer really hard when we fought him. The heart that loves them all.

Who ever said that a human isn't capable of loving someone else more than oneself?

"Squall," I start quietly, staring straight into his eyes.

All eyes upon me, once again. I let out a sigh an carry on.

"I'd follow you to the sun, if you asked me to." I say, and judging by the expressions on the others faces, I'd say they looked a little surprised. I hope they didn't take it the wrong way. "You've gotten us this far and we're all still here. You are my leader, and more importantly, a friend. I'd give my life for you." Then I looked at the others. "For any of you."

The room is silent as everyone's eyes are drawn to me. Hyne, I feel uncomfortable. Is this how Squall feels when all of us are looking at him? Thank goodness we forced him to be the leader, I wouldn't like to be stared at like this all the time.

"Thank you Zell." Squall gives me a warm smile and I return it, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Aw...Stop it, you're making me blush." I say. And I know that I sounds dumb, but what am I supposed to say? 'You're welcome' doesn't seem to fit now.

Irvine starts laughing and looks at us, a smile on his lips. "I'm coming too! What could go wrong when we have our fearless leader and Mr-know-it-all with us?" He says. Rinoa grins.

"Everything?" She jokes.

"Doesn't that just add to the challenge?" Seifer asks, smirking.

"Yeah!" Selphie giggles. Quistis nods.

"We're all with you, Squall." She says and we all agree on that. Squall seems very happy right now. And I know that I'm smiling too.

Funny, how knowing that you'll die can seem such a small problem when you know that you are doing it for the people you love.

There it was! Hope you like it! Special thanks to Silver Salamander who once again did her job as my BETA-reader. And helped me with the chapter. And didn't rise her scythe even once!

**NOTE**: About the pairings, there won't be much if any romance in the fic. I could write something little if you wish so, and if you do, tell me then. I will read all the reviews, trust me.

Kithara: Thanks for the review, it was funny! Made me smile! Hope you liked this chapter too.

Manicalpha: oh, my BETA must have missed those spots, but I'm glad you understood them anyway! And no, I have't decided if Zell will pair up with anyone. Read the note for more information, I'm too lazy to write it again!

Delores L: Zell's my fave too! Have you read The Virus yet? If you haven't, you should, it's really worth it!

Zells hot: I'll see what I can and will do. As I already mentioned in the note, there probably won't be anything major.

Phoenix-of-the-darkness: Here's the update (finally)! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or anything from it, so don't sue me, please.

_-Shinu_


	4. The Desert

**Power of One**

**Chapter 4**

"_Fear is your deepest wisdom_

_For these last days"_

This is it. This night might actually be my last. I can't really say that I'm happy that it's finally time to get this over with, but in a way I'm relieved that the wait is finally over.

Oh yes... It's over, why else would we be walking around desert at night? There aren't many other reasons I could name.

Anyway... Let me tell you something, it's frigging cold in here! Colder than I'd thought it would be, we are in the middle of a frigging _desert_. I think the others agree with me on that one, I swear I can hear Selphie's teeth clattering as she walks past to me. Rinoa has actually started hopping around to keep herself warm, and I think she's humming something. Yep, she's definitely humming something, and Irvine seems to dance a little.

Such strange people I'm working with.

Quistis seems to be fine. That is, if you don't count in her lips, which have turned an interesting shade of blue. Seifer's frown is deeper that usually, that's pretty much the only thing that gives him away. Squall's eyelashes are white, otherwise he seems perfectly fine. I don't even want to know how what my expression is right now. And even if I found out, I probably wouldn't be able to do anything about it, since I'm pretty sure that my face has frozen over.

Basically this is our mission so far, freezing ourselves to death, mirthlessly searching for an entrance to the place where at least one of us will probably die at. I think it's sad... There are easier ways to die. Squall is really out of his mind, serves him right for once again refusing to use my mission plan, to just sit back and watch the place blow to pieces . My brilliant plans aren't good enough, I see.

"Zell," Squall suddenly says and walks over, he pauses a minute before speaking. "Thanks." I look at him for a moment. What did I do now? And why am I being thanked for it? I mean, usually I'm yelled at when I've done something.

"What for?" Squall smiles, I'll miss that smile... I'll miss everyone's smile. I miss my Ma...

"For what you did back there, saying those things..." Oh, so that's it. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"That's what friends are for, everyone needs a few encouraging words from time to time." I tell him and he nods. "But I... I really meant everything I said, every single thing..." Squall looks at me and nods.

He's a great guy, he listens when people need it the most. And he doesn't try to lay down any false comfort, doesn't give any false hope. Just listens.

Then again, he never has been much of a 'words' kind of guy.

"I know Zell. That's why I'm thanking you again." And I nod. There's nothing left for me to say.

We walk in silence for a while again. I know he has something to say to me. I'm sure of it, otherwise he would have gone to speak to Rinoa or someone else.

Despite the fact that we are good friends, we don't exactly hang around each other. We're too different to stand each other that much. Maybe it's our GFs that do it, ice and fire and all that. Besides, we are both the type that needs some time alone. In a way, we are both very much alike. I just don't show it to him. He only sees the mask.

"Zell."

"Hmm?"

"It's about the mission..." Squall starts.

"Yeah?" He seems like it's terribly hard for him to say something. "What about the mission?" I ask, trying to make him say whatever it is he is trying to say.

"I'm sorry." Huh? "I know you got the most dangerous part, and I'm sorry for that." He looks at me, all serious and even regretful. "I just didn't know who I could trust with that part of the mission... I'm not so good with all those machines and-" I raise a hand to silence him and to my surprise, he actually shuts up.

"It's ok. I understand perfectly. I know I'm good with machines and all that. And I don't hate you for giving me this task. I don't hate you at all." I say, keeping myself deathly serious, revealing a little of my true self to Squall. "I'm honoured that you actually trust me enough to give me that task." He looks at me and smiles a bit. I grin back, my mask back in its place. "You guys are my best friends, just let them try anything to harm you guys, I'll send them orbiting around the earth before smacking them back to earth!" A little of my enthusiasm was real, after all, these guys are like my family.

Squall nods.

"Thanks Zell".

With that, he speeds up a bit, taking the lead of the group once again, with Rinoa bouncing up and down next to him, cheering him on with her smile. Those two are made for each other, I swear. Just like Irvine and Selphie, though I've noticed that Selphie still keeps some distance between them. And I don't blame her, everyone knows what kind of player that cowboy can be... Well, I'm not sure that Irvine has realized it yet...

When I really think about it, tonight everything seems kinda different. But it's not a bad thing. Everyone's a bit tense...But it's ok.

It will be OK.

The desert sky is beautiful. It's dark blue, almost black and full of huge stars. Kinda nice night to end it all... Though it could be a little bit warmer, I wouldn't mind that at all. I don't think any of us would. Well, nothing that I can do, sad as it is.

"Okay, We should soon be there so quieten down now guys." Squall informed and sent a glance to Rinoa who stopped humming and nodded, smiling her beautiful smile at him. Then he looked at us all and nodded and we continued with our walking. I really gotta say that I'm happy that back home there isn't a beach in Balamb. I've seen too much sand and I _hate_ it! No, I _loathe_ it! The idea of dying under all this sand in that base gives me the creeps.

"Umm... Zell, could I talk to you for a moment?" Quistis asks me and I shrug.

"Sure, what about?" I ask and we slow down so that no one can hear us. She looks kinda uncomfortable, and I know something's wrong. She's Quistis, she knows everything, can do almost anything and is never uncomfortable... or doesn't just show it. But that's the point, she doesn't show it. So what is different now?

"Zell, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that back then..." She says. I think she means that time in the car, on our way to Fisherman's Horizon and after we left there. Well... Can't say that it didn't hurt my feelings, but... She's like that. She's too serious. But that isn't reason enough for me to stop her talking and apologizing. "I had no reason to yell at you like that... But I just was so angry... and stressed and scared..." This is a good apology. I have NEVER heard Quistis admit that she is scared. Ha... Who's the chicken now?

"It's okay. That's who you are. I understand." I say, with a smile that possibly isn't a fake. She gives me a confused look and I start explaining, (wow... me explaining to Quistis... Who would've thought it?)

"You are an instructor and most of us have been your students, I included, and you've always been the one responsible for us. And I know that you hate it when people don't listen to you when you are telling something important. It was wrong of me to start spacing out. I'm sorry for that. The fact that you snapped is really understandable, anyone would, since there is so much pressure. This is an important mission after all."

Quistis looks at me in awe. She probably didn't think that I had this 'deep' side in me. And I feel kinda proud of that too. I'm a good actor! And I think that I would make a good therapist or psychologist too. So much hidden talent...

"Thank you Zell, for understanding." Quistis says and smiles and I smile back, as always. Nothing has really changed. And I'm not sure if I'm happy about it or not, but I don't think that's important.

"Everyone's stopped." Quistis says and we jog to catch up with them. And the sight is something I didn't want to see. _Ever_. There was D-Base in all its glory. It is massive! Bigger than D-District Prison. We finally found D-Base. And I'm _not _happy about it.

It's time to start mission suicide.

Whew...

Took a while to write this one!

Sorry about that!

Many thanks to Silver Salamander for BETA-reading! She's an angel (with a dangerous scythe...)!

Well then... The next chapter is going to be more action!

Finally...

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Celestial Apocalypse: Sorry... I totally forgot to e-mail you... I really was going to! But my memory is just...well... not there at times... U.

Hope ya liked this chapter too...

Torii: Yeah, it's been updated... sorry for the wait! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the review!

Hellcat81: I really don't know if I'll pair Zell with anyone... But I'll see what I can do! -

I'll try to make the mission exciting, promise! - The mission starts in the next chapter.

So, here's the next chapter for your addiction! Thanks for reviewing! -

crimson vixen: Yeah... That minds do! At least my mind wonders to strange things really often... And I guess I'm not the only one? Glad you liked the story so far, hope you like this chapter too!

Raven55: blush Thank you! Thank you so much! Some credit goes to my BETA who helps me a lot! I really hope enjoyed this chapter too! thank you for reviewing!

ManicAlpha: Thank you! I promise you that I'll try to make the ending so that you'll have your angst and battles! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter too, even if there wasn't really angst or battles... But that's something that I'll write in the next chapter! Promise!

Oh, and here's the Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FF8!

-Shinu


	5. Mission Start!

**Power of One**

**Chapter 5:**

"_Bells toll all over the town,_

_Burn burn until it's all gone_

_Game over_

_What was a bad joke is now a reality show"_

It's time to start mission suicide.

"Everyone, this is it!" Squall shouts. I'm so nervous as a person can be. The D-base seems to emit an aura of danger and death. Somehow I know that's the place. Something bad is gonna happen, and I can't stop it this time.

"Let's go!" And we all start running towards the entrance of D-Base. Even Hyne can't help us now. "Faster!" Squall shouts, but it's rather hard to run, since we are running downhill and the sand just seems to slip from underneath us. If anyone were to fall, we wouldn't make it in time. Someone would get left behind, to be found by…

Ignoring all this we all run try to pick up the pace. It's hard to try and keep up with the taller members of the group, short people like Selph and I can't run as fast! We can't take such huge leaping strides!

…

Okay okay, that was an excuse. I could go faster, but I don't want to go there! I admit, I have serious second thoughts about this mission but it's too late now, I can't let the team down. And I can't let myself down. Ma, I'm gonna make you proud of me tonight, I'm gonna give them hell!...I hope.

"Zell, Get the door!" Squall shouts, knowing that I'm the fastest.

I have to be since I fight with my fists. I'd be in rather small pieces if I was slow, I mean how many times has Seifer tried to slice me with that gunblade of his? You tell me, I lost count years ago.

"Zell!"

Whoops.

"I'm on it!" With that, I run with all I've got. It doesn't take long before the others are far behind me. Well, not _that_ far, if they were really slow then there'd be no chance of completing this job.

I see the door already, the last guard should lock it, and he's just getting inside but I think I'll make it. I just hope that the others will as well. Being locked underground in an enemy base alone because I was faster would be worse than being locked there with friends. Trust me, I know this sort of thing

"Remember to lock the door Charles! We don't want any sand in here or the boss will go mad! Again…" I hear one of the guards shouting to the last man, Charles apparently. Thank god I'm not Charles, because if I was, there'd be 1/10000000000 chance that I'd get punched in the face. Well, I'm not sure how many people called Charles there are in this world but…. Just forget what I said okay?

I shout to him:

"You don't have to worry about it Charles, I'll lock it for you!" Wow, I wish you could see his face now.

It must be really scary to turn around and see a complete stranger standing there smiling like he was about to eat you.

Well, I'm not that bad am I?…

Of course not.

You should see when Seifer smiles, that's just downright scary!

"Wha-! INTRU—Agh!" I guess he was about to alert the other guards, but my fist got in the way.

"Sorry mate, but I've got some friends coming too, and we don't need any welcoming parties here…." I say to the now unconscious Charles, not forgetting to add the 'more like a funeral' in my head.

"Zell! Everything clear?" A quick glance around the place to see that Charles's shout – or half of it – didn't alert any of his friends.

"Yeah! Come on in!" And so they come. All of them, panting, sweating yet freezing and looking around. "Does anyone have a rope or something? I didn't kill him." Squall nods and starts to tie the man and at the same time the whole D-Base starts trembling. And going down. With the door open. Damn.

"Quick! Shut that door!" Quistis shouted suddenly as sand started coming in from the open door. All of us strong grown men try to close the iron door in question. As you can imagine, the sand poured in despite our best efforts, but as Selphie threw herself at the door the miracle of the day happened and it clicked shut.

…

She giggled nervously, "Looks like I'm the real man here!"

We stare at her for a while, I think Irvine's jaw actually hit the floor.

The power of women is something to be very afraid of. Seriously.

Her smile quickly turns to embarrassment, then I think she remembered where we were, and tried to pull her smile back, ending up with a strained, nervous expression .

"That's one thing down! How many parts we got left?" She asked, her breathing still heavy from the running.

"Too many!" I moan and sit down for a while. The other guys are just as tired from trying to push the door shut. We allow ourselves to have a minute of exhausted silence and rest before Squall straightens his back and looks at us with his grey, determined eyes.

"We should get going now, the security cameras are off while the base is moving since they can't risk them getting broken. We have exactly 15 minutes before all the security goes on. Let's go!" He says we all nod and then we start running again. Along the draughty hallways, each step causes a hollow echo. No one dares to talk from fear of discovery. Kinda stupid I guess, since if they were able to hear us talking, then they'd hear us running too.

Well, the logic to our group has never been that great, so I'll let it slip this time.

After three long corridors, one stairway and seven unconscious guards we separate. It's time for me to go with team singles and bid farewell to team pairs. Hopefully not forever.

"Seifer, Quistis, Zell, take care! You have 7 minutes!" Squall shouts at us as we separate from them, turning right while they carried on forwards.

"You can count on us!" Quistis shouts and I see Squall nod before disappearing from view.

"Let's go!" Quistis says and starts running faster. Seifer is smirking for some strange reason. I, myself, am near tears. You cannot even imagine how uncomfortable it feels to see your best friend (that'd be Selphie) and your most trusted person on battlefield (that's Squall, my guardian angel who saved me during our 'stay' at D-District Prison) go somewhere leaving you with the guy who has been picking on you since your early childhood. Not to even mention the bossiest woman alive…

"Zell, we have only 4 more minutes before the cameras start working again! You have to take care of the guards in the surveillance room on your own!" Quistis shouts at me and man, I've never come so near at throwing a tantrum while crying like a baby before.

…

Here's a piece of advise for future generations that want to become SeeD:

As a test to see if you are cut out to be a SeeD, first hang yourself above a lake that's full of piranhas.

If the rope snaps and you fall into the lake and _don't_ get eaten by the piranhas, you have passed. If not, you just saved yourself hell of a lot of trouble by dying without having to endure classes, torture and other troublesome stuff.

Now that I've given you the tip of the day, I might want to inform you that I have found my way to the surveillance room and am currently running towards it with Seifer and Quistis.

"I'll see ya through the monitors if we are lucky." I pant to the others, who nod.

"Don't screw this up, chicken wuss!" Seifer shouts after me.

I pause and turn to glare at him.

"I'm not a chicken wuss!" I shout for what feels like the millionth time during my lifetime. Probably not for the last time.

"Then prove it to me. Don't screw up!" he replies, and I glare at him.

"I won't."

"Good luck Zell, I'm counting on you!" Quistis shouts over any reply, and she and Seifer continue their way towards the engine room where they will take over. I stop behind the door that leads into the surveillance room and prepare Ifrit so that I can take them all out with one blow. Just before I call Ifrit to come, I kick the door open, glad that it didn't fly off it's hinges or slam back shut.

"Ifrit!" I shout and all the guards (a total of five) seem rather shocked. Ifrit comes like he always does, he's probably the second in line when talking about the people who I trust most while on battle field. Just to satisfy your curiosity, Seifer's probably the last.

The surveillance room is soon filled with the scent of burning flesh, and I grimly tie up the unconscious guards in the centre of the room. The smell doesn't bother you after a while, but today it seemed strangely… fresh.

I check my watch, and HA! I'm in time! See now Seifer, I didn't screw up!(Yet, I have a lot of time left to do that though.)

The shining glory of my victory is soon thrown to the side as the low, rumbling noise ceases and I know we are buried deep, deep in the sand. Many screens on the walls flick to life and I see different parts of the base. I even see how Seifer slashes some poor guy in the engine room while Quistis has already started to crack all the codes on the computer there. Their mission is to make sure that no one can stop the engines from there when the time to escape comes. That's just too easy. They don't need two there!

And now I see Selphie, Irvine, Squall and Rinoa and start following them through the screens. My job after all is to help them from here by distracting the enemy and opening sealed doors and such. All this without making the real workers here suspect that anything unusual is happening. Somehow my eyes catch the screen where is shown the bathroom overview, and a plan formulates in my mind.

Time to take out the big guns.

(End of Chapter 5)

First of all: I am sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Truly sorry. But school's been a real pain in the ass and my motivation to write escaped and it took this long to catch it. Blame all on my motivation.

Many thanks to Silver Salamander who BETA-read this chapter too, adding a few ideas of her own (like when Selphie shut the door, that was her idea) and correcting many, if not all, of my little spelling errors. Thank you Silver.

And if she and I both have missed a few errors, please let it slip this time, ok?

I'd also like to thank all those who reviewed, thank you all!

Now, I heard that it is no longer allowed to reply to your reviews like I have done before, but I'll answer any possible questions in my little rants that'll follow the chapter. So, without any further delay I'll start

My ranting: All of you who wished for the next chapter: here you are! I hope you liked this chapter at least as much as the last ones. There's still no romance and I don't know if there'll be any, I'll just see where my ideas take my and work it from there…

Things won't get any easier for Zell, I am afraid, on the contrary, things are getting harder and harder for him as the story goes on.

Thanks once again for reviewing! Please tell me what you think about this chapter too!

Note: There are only two or three chapter's left and then I'm finished with this story. Just thought you'd like to know. There is a possibility that I'll write a sequel but only if people wish me to do so.

I'll try to write the next chapter faster this time but it might still take some time since I'll be going abroad for about a month. But just be patient… please!

Now the Disclaimers: I do not own anything from FF 8! All I own is the plot of this fic.

Other disclaimer that I noticed that I have forgotten are the little texts/sentences before the actual chapters start. Those are all parts of Sonata Arctica lyrics from different songs. (the one on second chapter was from the song called 'Ain't your fairytale', the one on the third chapter was from 'White Pearl, Black Oceans' and the one on the fourth chapter was also from 'Ain't your fairytale' and the one on this chapter was from 'Wildfire'. And I didn't actually notice the fact that even the name of this fic is the same as one Sonata Arctica's song's (a good song too!) until my BETA-reader told me. So I guess I should disclaim it too….right? Well anyway I must thank Sonata Arctica for their wonderful lyrics and great music. I love them!


	6. The Moment of Truth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own final fantasy XIII

**Power Of One**

_Chapter 6_

"_The keys that I grant thee, _

_The Sacred Land,  
are dry desert sand, _

_on the palm of your hand__"_

Zell's POV

You know, it's true what they say about men, machines and manuals. We men never read the manuals, preferring to try and do it ourselves first so we can boast about it second. Most the time we have nothing to boast about since we have wrecked the poor machine so badly that it's near impossible to fix.

It would seem I'm no exception.

So far I've caused no more than three alarms, the most serious of which was a self-destruct sequence. You can imagine team's faces out there (I can see them wandering about on the monitors in the control room). Quistis' face had to be the most amusing. I have never seen her eyes quite that big. Her face turned an interesting shade too, never seen it turn to white then to red in three seconds before...

Well, seeing as that my brilliant plan to lock the bathroom doors was ruined due to my lack of knowledge about…. G4L84D14 (!?)– computers, I have decided to read the manual. Where _do_ Galbadians keep their manuals?? Where would _methodical_ military minds store their valuable documents? …under the forlorn leg of a wobbling table, of course. These Galbadians have no respect for books. I guess that none of _them_ have read it either. Seems like men are men wherever they're from.

Now let's see….

'_Starting the G4L84D14 – computer'_, no need to do that…

'_Air conditioning settings'_, better leave them be, I'd probably just kill us all by suffocation… '_saving_' no,

'_loading_' no,

'_intercom settings'_ already know this shit,

'_self-destruction command'_ no thanks, I can handle that on my own…

'_Counter-attacks against cactuars'_….Riiiiight.

'_Basics - Doors_'…. Bingo!

…

…!?

…?!?!?

This manual is completely, utterly ridiculous. The subjects aren't in a logical order and the text doesn't make any sense… _'…to lock the doors you need to push buttons 3dA, 8hK and 9oP on the red area which is located on C-panel. After that push buttons 7jK, 9iO and 2tU which are found on the blue and green area of panels A and C. Make sure that the input is correct or it will set off the alarm. If sequence is incorrect twice in a row the system will overload and the computer will crash.'_

…

OVERLOAD AND CRASH?

Ah well, there's always next time.

***

It's been boring. Really.

You'd think that even Galbadians would have better guards on their newest weapon but so far the only thing I've had to do is knock out a few guards, they changed shifts, it seemed. Seifer took care of the rest and like the gentleman he is, he made some improper hand gestures to the camera, and through the camera, to me.

Well, Seifer and Quistis – "_fine_". The others, going towards the objective. It seems they have finally reached their destination. They climb into the secret passage that can only be accessed from this floor.

You open the door by pushing a button that's hidden in the wall. So clichéd.

This is where things get rather difficult. I have no way of seeing what's happening on their end since there is no camera in the hidden room. It's their secret weapons arsenal-control-something room. I'm not good with technical terms. They should be setting off a few bombs that are set to explode in 15 minutes. During that time, they'll escape via the lift in here. I'm supposed to give some sort of a signal, to Quisty and Seifer indicating that Team Couples has succeeded in their mission. I decide to check everything once more. Seifer and Quistis are playing cards now. Lucky bastards, getting the easy job! I hope they're playing poker, Seifer will never win, she's got the best poker face in this world, years of working with Squall and Seifer do that to you.

It's all going well I-th-

*BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

"The HELL-!?!?!"

It's the frigging alarm! I didn't touch it! I swear! Everything was going perfectly!

On the monitors I can see nine guards running towards the others, they must have accidentally set the alarms there off. Maybe I can…

…

…

Not good. NOT good I tell ya; _"…the secret room's alarm system can only be shut down by using the secret code, given to the one in control of the base…"_

"Chicken wuss! What the hell are you doing!?" Oh great, company… "Shut this damn alarm now!!" He's seething, I just glare at him.

"I can't! It needs a special code and I don't_ have_ it. I can't procure it from _nowhere!"_

Quistis entered. "Stop arguing you two! It's too late now!" She was pointing at one of the monitors.

"Sir! Where are the intrud-" We all turn to look at the Galbadian soldier who was momentarily too stunned to move.

"Uh oh" Was all I could say before the man snapped back to reality.

"INTRUDERS IN THE SURVEILLANCE ROOM!!" And hell broke loose.

They have us surrounded now. And one of them is speaking through the intercom, giving away the situation and the location of the Couples team. Dang it!

"You didn't really imagine getting away with such a stupid plan, did you?" One of the Galbadians said. He walked to Quistis and smirked. "Stupid Balamb SeeDs… You should've just waited, we would have come to you in a few weeks. Revenge is always so sweet…" He raised his hand to stroke Quistis's cheek.

"Don't you _touch_ her!"

The quiet rage in Seifer's voice could have soured milk. The man turned to look at Seifer and all the others raised their guns. The Galbadian soldier scowled, spat at Seifer's feet and reeled back ready to strike, crying "Shut your mouth and die in peace!" This was my moment. As fast as I could I punched the soldier to my left then crouched fast and swept Seifer's legs from under him just as the other soldiers started firing. Quistis was quick to act and used her whip to catch one of the men's guns while he was still firing. She pulled hard, making him point towards his own comrades, killing most of them. Seifer rose and slashed the remaining men smoothly to their deaths.

"Quistis, Seifer go outside and keep this place secured, the others are almost here!" I shouted and ran to the panel and flipping the manual's pages, trying to find a specific code.

"And what the hell are you going to do?!"

"I'm taking us up! Or would you rather dig a passage way up by hand while me and Quistis hold them off?!" I heard Seifer curse but he and Quistis left the room and soon I could hear them fighting just outside the door. "C'mon, c'mon…." I flipped the pages faster now, ripping some of them in the progress. I looked at the monitors again. Squall and the others looked exhausted. Selphie had given up with supportive magic with the constant attacks from both sides which Rinoa could no longer hold alone. Squall has a nasty gash on his thigh and it's giving him a slight limp, getting noticeably worse.

"It isn't here!!" I throw the damn manual against the wall and run to the door. "Seifer! Throw me a guard!" Seifer did what he was told, too busy to start a fight. I looked at the man who lay on the floor, face down. I turned him over and took the damn helmet off to see empty eyes staring to space. I could feel a vein throbbing, ready to pop. "A live one, thank you! Alive and conscious!" I could see Seifer smirk and then he tripped a guard so that he flew right in front of me. I quickly kicked his gun away and send an annoyed look at Seifer before turning to the guard again.

"How do I get this thing to go up?!" I yell at the guard back in the control room.

"I- I'm not telling!!" I have to give the man some credit for loyalty. But I really need that code. And I need it now. I took his hand, and he was watching in fright and confusion. I grimaced and broke one of the fingers and he screamed.

"After I've broken all you fingers, one by one, I'll start breaking your limbs and after that I'll get creative, got it? So tell me that damn code NOW!" I must really seem frightening, the guy looks ready to piss himself…. I break two more of his fingers and he screams again. After 7 fingers the guy is wailing on the floor, snot dripping down from his nose mixing with the tears.

"Fine!! I'll tell you! Just… stop it, please!" I still my actions for a while, waiting for the code. "7jK, 5oP, 1iJ on the blue, then 6yH, 9uP from the yellow."

"That better be the correct one or I let Seifer skin you alive…!" I push the said buttons and to my great relieve, the words '_going up, fasten your seatbelts, please_' flash on all of the monitors. With a great shake and noise the base starts moving, drilling its way back towards the surface. "how long does it take to get back up?"

"A-about 15 minutes!" I nod in approval, then knock the guy unconscious and join Seifer and Quistis in their fight.

"Well done Zell!" Quistis says. I grin at her while dodging a Galbadian soldier's sword and then executing a chop on the neck, knocking him out instantly. "How're the others?"

"They should be here any moment! I think we should hide in the surveillance room when they get here, you all need a break." I answer her. Seifer snorts at my suggestion but doesn't argue back. Hah., trying to act like a tough guy as always. Quistis nods and casts a cure spell on herself and I cover her for a while. She then repeats the spell, this time curing Seifer and mutters his thanks.

"Zell! Seifer! Quistis!" I turn my head to see Selphie waving quickly at us before blocking an attack with her nunchuks. They were quickly approaching us from Seifer's side and when they reached us Quistis directed them to the room. They all entered and started pushing the door shut, leaving it only slightly ajar so Seifer and I could get in.

"Chickens first!" Seifer shouts while cutting two guards down. I growl at him but go inside, starting a fight now could be hazardous. He follows and all the others push the door shut.

"Get out of the way for a bit." I say, concentrating on the blizzaga spell, sealing the door with a thick layer of ice. I can hear the Galbadians hitting the door on the other side. We all let out sighs and sit on the floor. We were safe, for now.

I look at my comrades: they were all exhausted and bloody but it seemed that no one was fatally wounded. I cast cura on Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine. They nod their thanks. A moment passes and no one says a word, everyone's still processing our situation. Squall lets out another sigh, looking at me. "How long 'till we are on surface again?" I look at a clock that hung on the wall. It was slightly damaged from a few stray bullets but it still worked. I shifted my eyes back to meet Squall's grey ones.

"It takes about 15 minutes to get this thing on the surfaces… there should be 6 minutes left." Squall nods and we sit in silence once again. All we can do is wait… somehow the silence is louder than the roar of the drills.

Suddenly it broke. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't screwed up we wouldn't be in this mess!" Rinoa suddenly speaks. "I- I fell down and somehow triggered the alarm. I'm so sorry!" She looks down tears welling.

"It wasn't your fault! I almost fell down too! The floor was wet and slippery, if Irvy hadn't caught me I would've fallen too!" Selphie said. I can't bring myself to say anything since I'm not clear on what really went on there. I'm sure it wasn't Rinoa's fault.

"…Do you smell that?!" Seifer is right, something smells in here… melting metal!

"Get away from the door!" Quistis shouts, just in time before the upper part of the door blows up and Galbadian soldiers start flooding in.

Seifer was near enough to use his characteristic attack, a sort of spin, avoiding enemy attack and then executing a powerful slash upwards, usually making fatal wounds.

"A few minutes guys! We can get out of here!" Irvine joins Seifer, shooting like crazy and occasionally batting some of the soldiers with his gun. The girls nod and join the fight, all of them clearly set on surviving.

"Zell, be ready to open the door the moment we're up! Make sure that we are the only that get out of here!" Squall runs to help Rinoa battle three guards. I can't help but to watch all of them for a while. It was somewhat nostalgic, and I feel a sudden thought creeping from somewhere.

Maybe they all looked forward to this mission, not because they felt like showing off or something but because this is a battle we can fight together. A mission with all of us again. A mission where you know that you can risk your neck for others and know that they'll do the same.

Just like before.

Nothing's changed.

---except for Seifer, and that's all positive!

Well, no time for me to stand and stare. I glance at the clock. Three minutes till we get out of here. I make sure the way to the exit is clear. And I open all the locks so there is no need to do anything but the wrench the door open.

A sudden scream makes me turn my head to see Quistis collapsing, holding her stomach.

"Quisty!" Selphie screams but she can't do anything as she is fighting two guard of her own. I see tone of the guards Quistis was fighting rising his gun and laughing. And I see Seifer and Squall both turning, ready to go and save Quistis, but I know they won't be fast enough.

I didn't even notice when I started running towards her. All I know now is that even I won't make it. But just as the guard is ready to pull the trigger, a blade hits the gun, and the bullet that was meant for Quistis' heart, just catches her shoulder. This gave me enough time and I mercilessly kick the man in the gut, making him double over and rise my leg up once again and deliver a chop kick on his back. With a loud crack he falls to the floor. He doesn't move again.

After moving Quistis aside I turn to see squall, breathless and kneeling over, exhausted and bleeding from the re-opened wound in his leg. There's nothing I can do but toss him his blade back, straight into the back of a guard behind him attacking Selphie.

"Is she okay Zell!?" Squall shouts as he delivers a blow to another guard that is nearly cut in two by his still-powerful slash. Seifer and him are fighting back to back now, covering Quistis' place as well.

"I'm fine! Don't treat me like a child!" Quistis shouts and I see Rinoa release a breath she probably didn't know she was holding. She sends a powerful spell towards three guards that are now coming in from the melted door. I turn to look at the clock so I miss the actual spell but from the smell of slowly burning flesh I assume it was either a thunder or fire based.

"One minute!" I call to the others. "Quistis, can you open the door for the others, I have to fight!" I can't let her fight for the fear of the bullet still inside her making damage to the inner organs. Quistis nods and moves purposefully to the door as I throw punches and cast spells as fast as I can manage as I try to make my way towards Squall.

"Head down Zell!" I turn to look and quickly evade as a confuse spell, recognizable from its color and the sound it makes, flew over my head and hit a soldier behind me. The soldier turned on his friends and killed one next to him by pushing his sword through the other's stomach. "Thought we might use some help now that Quistis' hurt!" Selphie chirps at me and I shake my head. She's her usual singing self even when in battle.

"Squall!" I call out to him as the whole "building" starts to shake, we are nearing surface. Squall runs his gunblade through a soldier and pulls the trigger before kicking the body of the blade and turning to me. "You need to carry Quistis out when we run for it!" His eyes narrow.

"She's hurt that badly?" And he blocks another soldier as I break a red suited one's neck with a sickening crunch sound.

"No, but the bullet inside could cause internal bleeding"

"It's still inside!?"

"I can't just stick my finger in her wounds and get it out now can I Seifer? It'd probably infect her! I'm not a doctor!" I shout at the idiot. Seifer just scowls at me. And at that moment I feel the base coming to a stop. We have reached the surface.

"Rinoa, Selphie, you go first!" Squall shouts and the girls nod. I heard Quistis pulling open the door and see as the three of them step on the desert sand that's waiting outside. Rinoa and Selphie are supporting Quistis. Irvine starts backing down, quickly reloading his gun and nodding to Squall. "Let's go! He shouts and runs towards the door, me and Seifer on his heels while Irvine fires like he's never fired before. He doesn't even try to aim; just shooting near the targets is good for now.

When we are near him he turns as well. I stop at the computer and hit some buttons and the base starts trembling again I look behind me and see Squall scooping Quistis to his arms while Irvine is still firing from outside to cover for me. I can't believe it.. we're going to make it!

Just as fast as I felt my spirits rise, I feel them crashing down as I feel a bullet piercing through my knee, tripping me. As I fall I turn my eyes to where the shot came from, and I see the guy whose fingers I'd broken earlier. His remaining three had been enough to pull the trigger. I hit the floor and take another shot to my side. I hear Irvine's shooting halt. I look through the open door at my friends. I see Irvine's horrified look, and I see Rinoa and Seifer both running back and I see Squall grimly aim and shoot at the soldier, the bullet splattering out neatly from the back of his head. I can't let them come back. Not now. Squall's eyes widened as if he could read my mind, I hear him shouting "Zell, NO!" But I promised him to make sure no one else gets out but us. I heave myself up to the computer's level and hit the button. The base starts to turn its drills through the sand and I take a last look of my friends before hitting another button to shut the doors and lock them.

I know I am going to die, and I know that to save those I love, it's nothing at all. Somehow it's okay. I wake Ifrit's spirit and suddenly the irony of the name of his technique is not lost to me. Hell fire. I know the flames will erupt all around me, the blusterous inferno enough to seal all exits of the room for good. I close my eyes and embrace the thoughts of my friends as I consider their escape from this hell hole.

The screams of the weak are drowned when the great beast roars.

~*~*~*~*~

Sorry to keep all of you waiting.  
I hope the length of the chapter will sooth your anger even a bit. ^_^

Thanks go to my BETA Silver Salamander for her wonderful work! Couldn't do this without her!

Now that my writer's block is over I just can't seem to stop typing! But I must since my eyes hurt.. it's 2.30 am, that means; Goodnight! Hope to hear from you!

Thank you for all the reviews you've left, it's been great to know you've liked my work so much!

This was the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue.

read and Review, please! ^_^

-Shinu can handle that on my own.. GAbutton does what


End file.
